<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>один-два-детство by remenemy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171093">один-два-детство</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/remenemy/pseuds/remenemy'>remenemy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood, Childhood Friends, Day At The Beach, Fluff, Gen, Past</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:06:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/remenemy/pseuds/remenemy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Потому что сильным нужна помощь. Особенно — сильным и маленьким.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>один-два-детство</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Ивазуми кажется, что он случайно забрался в одну из рыжеватых старых открыток. Он, маленький совсем, маме по пояс, стоит в центре плохо проявленной плёнки. Чуть утопает в горячем песке, липком, тёмно-золотом. Под переливы волн россыпь палящих угольков солнца разбросалась по мутной изумруди воды.<br/>
<br/>
Мама шагает впереди, незаметно приближаясь к ряду шезлонгов. Ивазуми нравится думать, что мама в её белой шляпе — королева маленького, но очень гордого княжества. И он, как самый храбрый рыцарь, защищает её величество от драконов. И, наверное, комаров.<br/>
— Милый, играйте поближе к зонтам, хорошо? — мама не успевает положить их вещи на шезлонг, как она утопает в карандашах, школьных обедах и клумбах с гортензиями. Ивазуми кивает и, важно взяв ведерко и небольшой сине-жёлтый мячик, отправляется к одноклассникам.<br/>
<br/>
1-B подготовительной школы префектуры Мияги в полном составе — целых десять человек — очень гордо и серьёзно, как и подобает их новому статусу, старательно возводит башни песочным замкам. Башни падают — последствия жестокой осады и слишком сухого песка.<br/>
<br/>
Нестройным шумом они здороваются — радостно и криком.Ивазуми, в отличие от них, очень серьёзный, (но тоже немножко кричит). Стаей они разбегаются обратно — каждый к своей крепости — возводя монументы и поселения.<br/>
<br/>
Ивазуми погружается в работу, отмахиваясь постоянно от чьих-то окриков. Ему быть с одноклассниками ещё один-десять-детство дней, а песочные замки совсем скоро исчезнут — азбучная истина.<br/>
<br/>
А потом отмахиваться становится невозможно. Он даже злится:<br/>
<br/>
— Кто это шумит? —  на праведный гнев кто-то с шезлонгов тихо хихикает.<br/>
<br/>
Ивазуми оборачивается.<br/>
<br/>
И жалеет.<br/>
<br/>
Марево плёнки рассыпалось. Кадр совсем другой, хоть так же покрытый слоем песочного тумана, но с другой композицией. В центре — Котецу, что живёт через два дома.Щёки красные-красные, глаза влажные, голова запрокинута — чтобы слёзы обратно текли. <br/>
<br/>
Рядом — куча песка, которая, кажется, недавно была башней. Напротив — противный Минору, который вечно ломает чужие карандаши (а через пару лет — свои кости). Ивазуми бросает лопатку и бежит защищать — он ведь рыцарь.<br/>
<br/>
А потом замечает важную деталь картины. Как забыть передний план?<br/>
<br/>
Спрятав за спину Котецу — взъерошенный мальчик на полголовы ниже противного Минору. И щёки тоже красные. Не от обиды — от злости.<br/>
<br/>
Тоору, вспоминает Ивазуми. Ойкава сидел с ним на первой встрече.<br/>
<br/>
— … а что самое ужасное — вы же даже не ссорились. Ты просто сломал! Отвратительная командная работа! — Ойкава размахивает руками, иногда выкрикивая слова, значение которых Ивазуми не знает. Секрет — Ойкава тоже.<br/>
<br/>
— Как мы тебе можем доверять? Ты в курсе, что так всех подведёшь? — на проповедь-нотацию-крик мальчика аккуратным полукружьем подползают дети и их матери.<br/>
<br/>
Минору слушает, слшуает, сулшает… ничего не слушает — взгляд потерянный и рассеянный. И Тоору замечает это. Наверное, к сожалению.<br/>
<br/>
— Ты не имеешь права так поступать. И не будешь, — Ойкава, будто тренер спортивной команды, подходит к Минору и тыкает почти наставительно в грудь. — Котецу обижать не будешь тоже. Понял?<br/>
<br/>
Минору неопнимающе хлопает глазами.<br/>
<br/>
Ивазуми, кажется, в восторге.<br/>
<br/>
Стоит, слушает чуть флегматично (выучил из энциклопедии!). Думает — Ойкава молодец. Думает — наверное, так давно и было. Думает — Минору был вредным, но ничего такого не делал раньше.<br/>
<br/>
Мамы вихрем подлетают. Почти вовремя.<br/>
<br/>
Обвиняемый во всех грехах человечества и детства Минору оставляет последний росчерк. Двигается внезапно, хотя стоял истуканом секунду назад. Замок Ойкавы — архитектор (его зародыш) внутри Ивазуми говорит, что самый из всех красивый — падает песочным холмиком. Злодей Минору разрушил очередную крепость.<br/>
<br/>
Хаджиме её даже жалко немного. А Ойкаве…<br/>
А Ойкава фыркает показательно:<br/>
<br/>
— И это всё?<br/>
<br/>
И уходит (убегает) за зонты.<br/>
<br/>
На пасторальном пляже повисает гротеск немой сцены. Ивазуми успевает — успевает бросить ядовитое:<br/>
<br/>
— Ты противный. Надеюсь, с тобой никто не будет дружить, — и уйти к зонтам, почему-то уверенный, что он там нужен.<br/>
<br/>
За спиной вновь песок и вновь падают замки. Мамы причитают, ругаются, переговариваются. Но это уже не их турнир.<br/>
<br/>
Ойкава уронил голову в плечи. Сидит на шезлонге и чуть всхлипывает. Пытается, по крайней мере.<br/>
<br/>
Ивазуми встаёт напротив:<br/>
<br/>
— Это ты из-за замка или Котецу?<br/>
<br/>
— Я не плачу! — вскинутая краснота глаз ему противоречит.<br/>
<br/>
Хаджиме не хорош в успокоениях. Сестру молча обнимает. Папа не плачет. К маме просто приходит.<br/>
<br/>
Он садится на зелёный шезлонг рядом:<br/>
<br/>
— Если тебе станет лучше, твой замок очень красивый.<br/>
<br/>
— Был.<br/>
<br/>
— Был. Так ты из-за замка.<br/>
<br/>
— Сказал же — не плачу… особенно из-за того, что меня кто-то не слушал.<br/>
<br/>
Ивазуми умный — понимает, даже кивает. Что сказать только вот не знает — может, и не надо.<br/>
<br/>
Он сидит рядом. Песок всё ещё жжёт кожу.<br/>
<br/>
— Ойкава, давай так. Ты будешь героика… геройство… короче, будешь помогать другим. И мне тоже. А я буду помогать тебе.<br/>
<br/>
Ивазуми не понял, почему это сказал. Но в целом — не против. Подумаешь — один-десять-детство дней.<br/>
<br/>
Ойкава успокаивается вмиг (его безбожно выдают глаза):<br/>
<br/>
— Я себе сам помогу — и руки на груди складывает. И чуть голосом дёргает — мама говорила, что надо быть сильным. Но лучше — быть сильными вдвоём. — Точно будешь?<br/>
<br/>
Иваизуми смешно закатывает глаза:<br/>
<br/>
— Точно.<br/>
        </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>